Red Guitar
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Akaba 15 tahun, ikut ayahnya ke Australia dan menetap di sana... Pertemuan Akaba dengan gitar merahnya... dan pemilik gitar merah itu... WARNING:: AkaOC :: Don't like, don't read... Nya hahahahaha
1. Chapter 1

Red Guitar

By Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Seperti bisasa, saia akan mengucapkannya di chapter ini saja... EYESHIELD 21 itu punya saia...

Akaba: Bukan...

Jill: ...

* * *

Prologue

"Salam kenal... Namaku Hayato Akaba." Akaba berumur 15 tahun, dengan rambut coklat gelap, menjulurkan tangannya ke gadis berambut merah, sebahu di hadapannya.

Gadis itu menatap tajam tangan Akaba, kemudian menatap Akaba yang menatapnya dengan datar.  
Sudut bibir gadis itu naik, dan dia menyambar tangan Akaba, tetangga barunya itu, dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga sambil berkata, "Aku Isabel."

Tbc...

* * *

Akaba : Apa'an tuh Tbc? Penyakit?

Jill : Bukan... Tbc... To be continued... Bukan tobercolusis...

Akaba : Anyway minna-san, ini baru prologue...

Jill : Kalo respon baik, saia lanjutkan ^^

Jambrong : Hah, ES21 UC-nya gimana?

Jill : Eh... Itu.... *kabur*


	2. Chapter 2

Red Guitar

By Jillian Leonhart

* * *

Chapter 1: Red Head

Akaba baru pulang dari hari pertamanya di SMP barunya. Sudah 1 minggu sejak kepindahannya ke Australia. Dan seminggu pula sejak pertemuannya dengan dia. 'cewek brutal', begitu dia menyebut anak tetangga flat-nya itu.

Akaba masuk ke flat yang di sewa ayah-nya itu, melempar ranselnya ke sofa di depan TV, mengambil buku yang blm selesai dia baca, dan berjalan ke beranda. Flatnya ada di lantai tiga jadi keramaian dari jalan di bawah tidak terlalu mengganggu. Anginnya juga lumayan.

Akaba menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kecil di beranda itu.

JRENG!

Akaba tersentak kaget mendengar suara gitar listrik dari beranda menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan 'cewek brutal' itu sedang berpose aneh sambil memegang gitar listrik merah menyala. 'cewek brutal' itu menoleh ke Akaba.

"Apa liat-liat?!" bentak cewek itu, bengis.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Guitar

By Jillian Leonhart

* * *

Chapter 2: Red Guitar

Sejak hari itu, Akaba selalu mendengar hentakan gitar listrik dari flat sebelah tiap kali dia pulang sekolah. Dan dia akan dibentak lagi tiap kali dia keluar ke beranda untuk membaca atau sekedar cari angin. Dan anehnya, bentakan Isabel membuat Akaba terus keluar ke beranda tiap pulang sekolah.

Akaba suka gitar Isabel... Akaba suka cara Isabel memainkannya... Jadi bentakan cewek brutal itu ia anggap sebagai 'selamat datang'.

"Kamu orang Jepang ya?" Suatu siang Isabel bertanya.

Akaba menoleh dari buku yg sedang di baca-nya. Agak kecewa karena Isabel menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Iya. Dari mana kau tahu?" Akaba balik bertanya.

Isabel menggantung gitar merahnya di punggung kemudian berjalan mendekati beranda Akaba sambil berkata, "Yah. Mukamu itu lho... Rambut gelap itu, asia. Matamu sipit. Trus aksen bicaramu aneh."

Akaba berdiri dan mendekat ke beranda Isabel. Di lihat dari dekat, Akaba tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar merah di punggung Isabel. Isabel menyadari ini dan memindah gitarnya ke depan, menunjukkannya ke mata Akaba yang penasaran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Isabel penuh arti.

"Gitar..." gumam Akaba sambil tetap menatap gitar itu.

"Mau belajar?" Isabel bertanya lagi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik.

Akaba mengangguk.

"Beli gitar klasik sanah." perintah Isabel.

Tiga hari kemudian, Akaba menunggu Isabel dan alunan gitar merahnya, sambil membawa gitar klasiknya sendiri.


	4. Chapter 4

Red Guitar

By Jillian Leonhart

* * *

Chapter 3: Red Eyes

"Jarinya di sini!" bentak Isabel lagi.

Akaba diam dan menurut.

"Nah. Terus dipetiknya gini." Isabel berkata sambil memetik gitar merahnya, memberi contoh.

Lantunan nada cepat dan sedih membuat Akaba sekali lagi terpesona. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Akaba seperti ini. Sudah 3 bulan sejak Akaba menerima 'kursus' gitar dari tetangganya itu.

Tiap kali, Isabel akan memberi contoh, Akaba menirukan, selanjutnya mereka akan duduk di beranda, Akaba melatih lagu yang baru diajarkan Isabel, Isabel mendengarkan sambil sesekali marah2 karna Akaba salah.  
Kalau Akaba sudah mulai lancar, Isabel akan ikut bermain dan mereka jamming berdua sambil mengobrol.

"Kenapa hari ini telat?" tanya Isabel sambil mengiringi gitar Akaba.

"Piket." Akaba menjawab singkat.

"Haha! Dulu aku nggak pernah piket!"

"Sekarang?"

"Nggak juga." jawab Isabel. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Aku udah nggak sekolah".

Akaba menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menatap Isabel yg tetap memainkan gitar. Isabel menatap jauh ke depan. Dia ganti memainkan lagu bertempo cepat, penuh dgn emosi. Marah. Sedih. Teriakan. Hentakan. Isabel memainkannya sambil menutup mata. Akaba takut Isabel akan menangis bersama petikan gitar merahnya itu.

"Aku sakit." kata Isabel tiba-tiba sambil masih melantunkan lagu itu. "Animea parah. Aku nggak cukup kuat untuk berada di sekolah lebih dari dua jam."

Akaba bingung mau berkomentar apa jadi dia hanya diam dan menyerap lantunan kelam lagu Isabel.

"Aku bakal mati..." petikan gitar Isabel bertambah cepat.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti itu." akhirnya Akaba bicara.

Isabel terkejut, berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menatap cowok Asia di beranda sebelahnya itu. Isabel tertawa dan mengenjreng gitarnya tiba-tiba, "Ya! Kau selalu melihatku bersama dia." katanya sambil mengelus gitar merahnya. "Aku suka main gitar..." lanjutnya, "Aku merasa lebih hidup tiap kali aku memainkannya..."

Akaba berkata, "Kalau begitu, mainkan saja terus."

Isabel tertawa lagi, "Andai aku bisa..."


	5. Chapter 5

Red Guitar

By Jillian Leonhart

* * *

Chapter 4: Red Smile

"Hayato! Cepat! Kita berangkat 1 jam lagi!" ayah Akaba berteriak dari pintu masuk.

Akaba bergegas keluar dgn kopernya sendiri. Saat ayah dan anak itu keluar dari flat-nya, mereka berdua dikejutkan dgn keberadaan tiga orang dari flat tetangga. Isabel, dan Ayah Ibunya.

"Kalian akan pergi sekarang ya?" kata ayah Isabel sambil tersenyum sedikit sendu.

"Ya." ayah Akaba membalas dgn senyum yg sama sendunya.  
Ayah Akaba dan Orang Tua Isabel mengobrol dan Akaba kaget saat Isabel menyodorkan gitar merahnya ke hadapan Akaba.

"Bawa ini!" katanya. "Mainkan dia untuk ku..."

"..." Akaba diam sejenak kemudian mengambil gitar merah yang disodorkan Isabel.

Kemudian Akaba menyodorkan gitar klasiknya ke Isabel, "Aku tidak bisa memaimkan dua sekaligus. Kau mainkan dia..." kata Akaba sambil menyodorkan gitar klasiknya untuk Isabel.

Isabel diam beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa sambil menyambar gitar Akaba. "Baiklah! Dia akan lebih senang bersamaku!"

Akaba tersenyum. Isabel tersenyum.

"Hayato, ayo." kata ayah Akaba.  
Setelah berpisah dgn ayah-ibu Isabel, kedua Akaba itu berjalan ke lift.

"Dia akan kuberi nama 'Hayato'!" Isabel berteriak ke Akaba yang baru masuk ke lift.  
"ha?!" Akaba kemudian tersenyum saat pintu lift menutup, kemudian berbisik "Kita pergi," Akaba mengelus gitar merahnya, "Isabel..."

-The End-

Akaba : Udah?

Jill : Iya...

Akaba : Juminten mau dibikinin giniannya nggak?

Jill : ... ... ...

Jambrong : ES21 UC-nya gimana?

Jill : *kabur*

Akaba : Fu... Ini akhir yang nggantung... Tunggulah minna-san... Bentar lagi saia akan bikin epilogue-nya...


End file.
